fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Warehouse
"So this is where all animatronics go when their companies close down, or they are too expensive to maintain." The Warehouse, as it is in known, is a large complex of buildings that store animatronics from both Fazbear locations and locations not associated with the Fazbear Franchise. History The Warehouse was originally the place of a large Steel Mill and Foundry which sits upon two intersecting streets known as Resurrection and 33rd. The city in which this Foundry is located is (information blotted out). "The Warehouse", as it came to be known, was bought by a man by the name of Samuel Smith, who used his fortune to purchase or bid for animatronics that were either on sale or being auctioned off from both the Fazbear franchise and elsewhere. He hoped that, one day, when the world had forgotten the horrors of animatronics from the Fazbears locations and several other reported incidents, he would open up an animatronic theme park boasting the largest collection of animatronics matched only by the rides and other attractions. For now, however, only five years have gone by since the fire of Freddy Fazbear's Fright. What was auctioned off is now stored at The Warehouse, the original animatronics restored to pristine condition. But, with frequent deaths of night security, Samuel Smith as been questioning whether or not to scrap the animatronics memory cards in favor of fresh new ones with the hope that, without their old memories, the animatronics will be safer to be around. Currently, The Warehouse holds 12 active animatronics along with 300 stored animatronics. However, there's enough room at the warehouse to store as many as 12,000 animatronics of various sizes- even some up to a hundred feet tall. But, that's not all what The Warehouse stores. It also stores items that were thought to be cursed, as well as items that leave one stuttering as to how or why these objects and items work as they do... ... especially when one animatronic is made into a biological living breathing thing. Layout The Warehouse complex is made up of a grand total of 22 buildings with four main buildings- three of which have been renovated for holding animatronics and supplying office space for employees working there. Each of these four main buildings are over 600 ft in length and 150 ft wide. Each of the four floors per building is made up as follows: #The loading bay and temporary storage for newly arriving animatronics. #Used to store animatronics that are up to 12 ft tall. #Slightly merged with the fourth floor and is used for storing animatronics larger than 12 ft tall. #Makes up a catwalk that observes the third floor. The fourth floor catwalk is also connected to offices used by the night watch, as well as for the days staff. However, there is a fifth floor located in the northwest corner of each building. This small floor is used for the Chief of Night Securities bunk room, and it is exclusive to the Chief of Night Securities of that building. Outside, near the fourth building, is a large incinerator that was originally used for the steel mill. but it is now used for waste products including corpses of dead night security. The Security Offices, located in buildings One, Two, and Three, are virtually all the same. Each possess three lock-down doors. Two desks are provided in each office, but there are enough chairs for 16 people. Building One is known for having the most accommodations. 3 monitors that can flip through 18 cams hang from the east side of the office near the east door. To the north of the office is a large window which gives direct viewing of the catwalk and a view of the lower level. To the south of the office behind the desks is the third lock down door which contains a staircase that can be used to escape to the loading dock so the night security could get out in emergency. On the west side of the office is another lock-down door which accesses the catwalk and the staircase to lower levels. The east door accesses just the catwalk. In Building One, a fridge and a coffee maker are present. A hidden wine stash (don't tell the boss) is located in the cupboard beneath the coffee maker. The Security Office is equipped with two special devices for stopping animatronics. The first is a six-pack of wireless emergency shut-down buttons which can be used on animatronics in short range. However, the second is much more costly. The second can feed the buildings' power-grid into electrifying the catwalk, thus making any animatronic walking on it short out instantly. However, once an animatronic shorts out, the power goes out for about a minute before restarting. Category:Locations